Be Mine
by byeeeeeeeeee
Summary: As he went into deep detail explaining to me how much he loves me and how he liked me ever since we met, I started to realize something. The way I felt about Ron, he felt about me.


**HEY GUYS! I haven't been on here for a while..But I must mention, I was super surprised at how many views and favourites my last story got! Thank you all!  
**

**My last story was really hawt and steamy (LOL) so I tried to tone it down and make this kinda cute and romantic...? :3 **

**It has A LOT of talking, sorry about that! And it isn't that well written I got to say..I wrote it in like two hours and didn't spend much time on revising...  
**

**Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Almost immediately, my lips began to quiver. I let a faint whimper escape my dry mouth as he slowly broke my heart. I could actually feel the thousands of tiny, sharp pieces floating around inside me, cutting my insides.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he finally mumbled before casually walking away. He didn't even look me in the eyes. Not once!

Carelessly, I plopped onto the stone bench beside me and buried my face in my hands. My eyes wanted to burst into tears. I had no choice but to hold it in since class started in only a few minutes. I couldn't be late to Snape's class one more time. I know he'd be furiously mad. Plus, once I start crying, I never stop. It would be incredibly embarrassing crying in Snape's class. Not only because it's Snape's, but Ron sits right across from me.

As the bell rang and hundreds of students scurried off to class, I gradually rose from the bench and flung my messenger bag over my shoulder. I then started trotting down the halls, basically dragging myself to class. And even though I didn't want to think about Ron, it was just impossible. All my girl friends, the few that I have, say he doesn't even deserve me, including his own sister, Ginny. I had no idea what to do.

Honestly, while he turned and walked away from me, I wanted to grab his shoulder and kiss him. I was dying to smear a passionate, unexpected kiss on his little pink lips to let him know how bad I wanted to stay with him. How much I love him.

I know I haven't had much experience with love or boys, but I knew Ronald Weasley was the man for me. Since the moment I met him, I had this weird, unexplainable feeling towards him. It was uncontrollable. No matter how many times we bickered and argued, or teased each other, it was simply because I liked him and I had no idea how to tell him. I wish he felt the same about me though. It seemed like I was always chasing after him. I was sick of it. I hate letting him stomp all over me, but I can't help it. I do stupid, foolish things when I'm in love.

As all these various thoughts and memories swam around in my mind, the tears became more difficult to hold in. I could no longer fight back my tears. They soon began to flow and my fingers bunched together. My fist then slammed into the brick wall adjacent to me.

Pain began filling every inch of my body, mainly my right hand. As I looked down, I saw a huge slash just above my knuckles. Blood began madly spewing out.

"Ah," I dug my teeth into my bottom lip, trying to keep me from yelping out. At least now I had a valid reason for being late to Snape's.

The blood continued to gush out. I took off my sweater, leaving me in my flimsy uniform top, then wrapped it around my hand, hoping the blood would stop. However, it wouldn't cease. With my injured hand clung to my chest, I ran for the nearest restroom.

Without even checking who was in, I shoved myself into the door and collapsed on the ground, realizing I shouldn't have pushed so hard. Also realizing this was the boy's restroom.

I groaned as I tried to lift myself up. I tilted my head to see a blonde haired boy facing a urinal. He was taking a piss.

"Malfoy?" I moaned, my vision still a bit blurry.

Frantically, he turned around, cupping his privates. "Granger! What are you doing in here!"

I pushed myself up and unwrapped the sweater, unveiling my hand which was smeared with blood. Malfoy cautiously approached me after zipping his pants, then squatted down to my level.

"Granger, what happened?" He sounded surprisingly sincere and kind.

I looked up at him, "Ron."

"Ron hurt you?" His eyes widened.

"No, stupid. I was angry at Ron so I punched a wall."

"I –"

I interrupted, "Besides why would you care if Ron hurt me?" I paused, "And why are you still even in here? Aren't you going to run off and tell everyone Hermione Granger uses the men's restroom, huh?" Although I was only mad at Ron, I couldn't help but take out a little of my anger on Malfoy. Plus he deserves it for being a jerk to me for the past few years.

"I'm sorry." He bit his lip as he scooted closer to me. He reached out, and carefully held my injured hand, examining it.

Nervously, I jerked away. "Malfoy! What are you doing?"

He face grew red with embarrassment. "I was just trying to help."

"Well could you stop? You're creeping me out a bit. Where's the evil, heartless Malfoy we all know and hate?" I scoffed, trying to hide the pain in my hand. It wasn't easy trying to hide my true feelings around Malfoy. He usually could always tell what I was feeling without me even saying a word or making a sound.

"Hermione," he gently seized my hand. "I know it hurts."

I pulled away although I didn't really want to. "Why are you being like this? You hate me. You don't care if it hurts. And did you just call me Hermione?" I questioned curiously. I wondered what he has planned. God knows Malfoy would never be this nice to me, 'Hermione Granger, the ugly, filthy Mudblood.'

Without saying a thing, he pushed his lips onto mine, which startled me a bit. I quickly pulled away. "G-Granger, I know this is going to be strange and hard to believe," he hesitated, "But I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all. I love you." It was bizarre hearing Malfoy say the word love.

As he went into deep detail explaining to me how much he loves me and how he liked me ever since we met, I started to realize something. The way I felt about Ron, he felt about me.

"You have no idea how it feels to l-l-love someone who treats you like dirt and who practically doesn't even know you exists," he continued, caressing my hand.

"I know I'm a jerk sometimes, well most times, and I'm sorry. It's just, I didn't know how to tell you. I know you hate me, but I can't help the way I feel." He stopped for a bit, wondering how I was taking this.

"And when I call you an ugly, filthy Mudblood, I really mean: you beautiful, intelligent, creative woman who I oh so desperately want." He laughed for a short moment. "You are far from ugly, Hermione. You're flawless and clever. Every quality you have, I want in a girl. And I know I've already said this, but I don't hate you. Actually, I hate Ron."

Draco plopped down onto the tile beside me, his legs getting weak. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I hate him because he has you. He doesn't deserve you at all, Granger. I mean, I'm sure you know that, being the bright girl that you are, but I think you're afraid to let him go because you believe you'll never find another like him. You think you're going to be heartbroken for the rest of your life, right?"

I felt there was no other thing to do but hug him tightly. He had just said everything I have been feeling the past few months. "He had me," I murmured, wanting to cry. But honestly, being held by Malfoy kind of stopped the tears. I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his sweet smell.

Draco then planted a warm, genuine kiss on my forehead, holding me tighter. He nudged my chin softly, motioning me to look up. He was smiling. I've never really seen Malfoy smile before. I mean, I've seen that infamous sneer and smirk numerous times, but never a smile. A cute smile, too. I couldn't help but grin myself.

He chuckled as he pulled me into another kiss. He pressed his moist, full lips against mine, hugging my body. It felt like the perfect first kiss. Not too much, not too little. I wish my first kiss was like that. Rather than a sloppy smooch slapped on my lips.

He finally pulled away and sighed, his smile slowly fading. "I know this doesn't make a difference, Hermione. I know you probably still hate me and this was all weird and awkward. And I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable. But, I really wanted to let you know how I really feel." He frowned a bit. "After all this, we can go back to bumping heads and trying to prove each other wrong." He tried to smile.

"No."

"What?" He sounded quite surprised.

"I don't want that, Malfoy. I don't want that at all." I stared into his beautiful, grey eyes. "Malfoy, I've realized I need someone like you, someone who actually cares about me. Despite all the nasty, vicious things I may have said about you in the past, I believe I love you too. And trust me, I know what its like to be completely and totally in love with something who barely knows you're alive and never appreciates any of the simple things you do to show them you care." I pictured Ron just shoving those portraits I drew of him and I in his bag. So carelessly. He never acknowledged the thought or love I put into any of those drawings.

He looked down, a little disappointed. "You love Ron more though, right?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not going to lie." I kissed his cheek then embedded my face in his warm neck. "But, y'know what? Screw Ron. I am so tired of his games. He says he loves me, then breaks up with me moments later." I placed my hand on thigh, making him jump a little. "I need someone like you, Malfoy. I've always known you had a sweet, caring side to you. I know it might take some time getting over Ron, but it'll be worth it. The only guy I want now is you."

He stretched his long legs out and lay on the dirty tile floor. "Lay on me," he bit his lip, hoping I'd listen.

And I did. I crawled on top of him and clung to his body. His arms were wrapped around my back while my face was smothered in his neck. My left hand clasped onto his shoulder and the other was just above his head, resting on the tile, not nearly as in much pain as before.

His warm breath tickled my face. "What now, Hermione?"

I tried to look up at him, although it felt quite uncomfortable. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, are we like together now?" he held me closer, his fingers combing my hair.

I didn't really know how to answer that. At this point, all I wanted was Malfoy. But I wondered what Ron would think. He would never talk to me again. Harry would never talk to me again! But Malfoy was too sweet. He was so different and refreshing. And not to mention, incredibly attractive.

After several moments, he let go of my body. "I'll take that as a no." I hadn't realized how long I was thinking. He let his head fall back on the hard floor. He was looking up at the ceiling.

I shifted a bit. He didn't move at all as I repositioned myself, my eyes locked on his. His legs were now in between mine and I was basically straddling him. I placed both of my hands on his shoulders. He looked so nervous! It was quite cute though, I must admit. His eyes were frantically looking all over me and my body.

I giggled, "Draco Malfoy, be mine."

"What the bloody hell?" I heard the restroom doors close. It was Ron.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! x3**

**Oh & if you have any requests or ideas you'd like to hear, feel free to tell me! I love writing anything Dramione weheheh..**

**Please review!**


End file.
